Requiem for a tower
by L'art est inutile
Summary: A l'aube de la Bataille, une musique retentit et tout commence alors... la lutte de 2 camps que le destin a fait ennemis, le Bien contre le Mal... Qui vaincra ?


Disclaimer: Tout les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

Nda: Ceci est ma première fic. J'en ai eu l'idée en entendant la musique requiem for a tower qui est juste superbe.

Je n'ai pas de bêta car je ne pense pas avoir une si mauvaise orthographe mais si vous pensez que j'en ai besoin ou que vous trouvez des fautes, dites le :-D

J'aimerai avoir vos avis sur cette fic, j'accepterai toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, pourvu qu'elles soient constructives. A part ça, je m'excuse d'avance car ce n'est pas super joyeux :-/ mais bon…

Bonne lecture ;-)

 ** _Requiem for a tower_**

L'heure était enfin arrivée, il verrait certains visages pour la dernière fois. Ceux avec qui il avait pris le Poudlard Express, ceux qui avaient murmuré à l'annonce de son nom lors de la répartition, ceux qui l'avaient pris pour un mage noir à cause du fourchelang, qui l'avaient encouragé lors des matchs de Quidditch, qui l'avaient soutenus lorsque son parrain voulait, croyaient-ils, le tuer, qui l'avaient rejeté alors qu'il était engagé dans un tournoi mortel, qui l'avaient acclamé lorsqu'il était revenu en vie, qui avaient pleuré Cédric avec lui, qui avaient supporté Ombrage et ses retenues, qui avaient participé à l'AD et ceux qui l'avaient dénoncé, ceux qui avaient déjà combattu à ses côtés, qui l'ont soutenus à la mort de son parrain. Tous ceux là sont présents, dans un camp ou dans l'autre, et beaucoup mourront cette nuit, cette ultime nuit où l'un des deux gagnera.

Le Bien ou le Mal, Diable ou Dieu, Chaud ou Froid, Homme ou Femme,... tout dans ce monde est opposition et ce soir, pour le monde magique anglais, la Lumière ou les Ténèbres, l'une des deux vaincra, pour un temps, et l'autre renaîtra de ses cendres tel un phénix et quelqu'un d'autre serait appelé à vaincre à nouveau, un champion de chaque côté, la victoire pour l'un des deux et le cycle continuera jusqu'à la fin du monde, l'Apocalypse, le Ragnarok ou tout autre nom qui lui est donné.

Une paire d'émeraude se tourna vers le ciel, le temps était à l'orage, sombre et menaçant, lourd et chargé, d'une beauté tourmentée à couper le souffle. Les portes d'un grand château s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir ceux qui allaient se battre pour la tolérance, l'égalité et la liberté. Ceux qui ont le courage de se dresser et de s'opposer à l'oppression et à la peur d'autrui. De l'autre côté arrive la deuxième armée, tous vêtus de noir, ses soldats avancent. Eux qui rampent au pied d'un maître qui n'hésite pas à les sacrifier. Eux qui n'ont pas su résister à l'attrait du pouvoir. Eux qui font régner la peur, qui massacrent des innocents au nom de préjugés et d'intolérance. Eux qui n'hésiteront pas à tuer tous ceux qui s'opposent.

Les deux armée sont face à face, la tension règne entre elles comme un sorte de brouillard au travers duquel elles ne voient que des ennemis. Ceux qui étaient alliés autrefois, en d'autres temps, face à d'autres problème, ont oubliés leurs anciennes alliances, elles ne comptent plus, ils tueront, point. Les deux champions s'avancent, un brun aux yeux verts où se reflète une souffrance que l'on ne voit que chez des vétérans, le deuxième un grand squelettique avec un visage sans expression et sans nez. Les deux se font regardent, comme jugeant la force de l'autre, essayant de trouver ses faiblesses et ses peurs.

Alors tout commence, Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-survécu contre Tom Jedusor, Voldemort, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Tout s'enchaîne, les corps tombent dans les deux camps, victimes de leurs croyances.

Soudain, les deux ennemis seuls, au milieu des combats, rien ne semble les atteindre, ils sont dans leur monde, leur bulle de haine. A cause d'un simple prophétie, Tom a tué ses parents et tenté de l'assassiner un certains nombre de fois. A cause de l'éclair il est obligé de devenir un assassin. A cause de sa célébrité, jamais il n'a jamais été vu comme lui-même. A cause de son nom, il n'a jamais été vu comme une personne mais comme une arme. A cause de certains moldus obtus et intolérants, Tom est devenu amer et sans amis pour l'aider, à cause du rejets de certains, il est devenu haïssable et méprisant. Il a désiré le pouvoir pour prouver qui il était et a perdu la raison. Alors ceci est le combat de deux âmes perdues, alors ceci est le combat de deux ennemis qui n'ont jamais demandé à l'être. Alors les baguettes se lèvent et le combat final s'engage. L'un sacrifie sa vie pour ses amis, l'autre tue une partie de son âme pour le pouvoir. L'un tombe, l'autre tient. L'un se voit offrir une seconde chance de vivre, l'autre est aveuglée par sa victoire. L'un se relève et se bat, l'autre tombe et succombe.

Tout est terminé celui qui a eu la foi à vaincu, il est libéré de ses chaînes, des ses obligations envers le monde sorcier. Derrière lui retentissent les cris de joie et de tristesse. Des amis sont morts, des amants sont en vie.

Harry regarde autour de lui, le parc de Poudlard est une mer de sang et de corps, il a la tête qui tourne, le vertige. Le rouge et le vert, le sang et la terre, la violence et la chance, la passion et le renouveau.

Qui peut dire qui a vaincu.

Ont - ils réellement regagné leur liberté et leurs valeurs ou est-ce seulement une illusion?

N'ont - ils pas pu trouver d'autres moyens que la guerre pour faire entendre leurs voix ou le font - ils car ils aiment tuer ?

Qui a vraiment gagné ?

Qui a vraiment perdu ?

...Fin...


End file.
